cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ciro Mocambo
|connectedresources = }} Ciro Mocambo is a growing, developing, and new nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ciro Mocambo work diligently to produce Furs and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Ciro Mocambo has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Ciro Mocambo has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ciro Mocambo detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government of Ciro Mocambo has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Ciro Mocambo will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. In the ruins of a destroyed city in the Western Hemisphere, a few straggling wanderers stumbled upon the ruins of an ancient museum. From the rubble of what must've been a grand building, the wanderers pulled out many spectacular artifacts: clothing, parts of old automobiles, jewelry, and the remains of what were pianos, each thing of a dazzling and spectacular nature. Upon the removal of the first artifact, the land was shaken with thunder as the tribe witnessed a freak storm bring a double rainbow to the sky. The leader of this tribe, who had no name, decided that the storm was no coincidence and it was a sign that the tribe should honor whatever spirit caused the storm which brought water to a tribe who hadn't had any for the past twenty-four hours. From the name of the museum and the man it was dedicated to, the leader took the name, "Liberace," and staked the tribe's claim on the land. The new Liberace modeled himself just as the original, including the imitation of Liberace's voice, from the few recordings that could be found. In the museum, there was found information and books on the man who had been Liberace, and contained in those books were the names of what were called, "nightclubs," before the fall of the land. It was from two of these nightclubs, "Ciro's," and "The Mocambo," that the tribe named themselves. Thus, the new nation of Ciro Mocambo was born. The national anthem, "When Liberace Winks at Me," is meant to both promote the original Liberace and also show reverence to the current leader (as the leader, whomever he or she may be, will take the name/title, "Liberace,"). Ciro Mocambo is as of now, a slow growing nation, however its leader is confident that with the support of the Imperial Order, the nation shall grow into a strong, vibrant one. The people are optimistic in their hope that they may show the rest of the world the wonders of the museum they found. Today, most citizens of Ciro Mocambo sport extravagant, fresh wardrobes and most citizens aren't seen without at least three or four flamboyant-looking rings on each hand. What the future may hold for Ciro Mocambo is unknown, however, hopes are high in the nation, and many know that whatever will come, there are bright days ahead.